


Baby, Don't Go

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Younger Men are Much More Work [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "woods, parks, gardens." This is also part of a kikasa college au series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "woods, parks, gardens." This is also part of a kikasa college au series.

Kasamatsu had known he’d fall in love with Kise the moment he met him. Talented, bright, and kind, Kise was the kind of person you only met once in your life, and Kasamatsu didn’t feel like letting Kise go quite yet. However, time and their separate lives would eventually tear them apart. The six months they’d spent together as a couple just weren’t long enough.

Kise settled his head in Kasamatsu’s lap, his eyes scanning the secluded area of the park they were in. They were sitting under the shade of a large tree and Kasamatsu absentmindedly ran his hands through Kise’s hair.

"What time do you leave?" Kise asked, referring to Kasamatsu’s departure for college.

"Tomorrow morning, around sunrise." Kise smiled sadly.

"You’ll be an underclassman again, Kasamatsucchi." Kasamatsu pulled a strand of Kise’s hair.

"I’m still you’re senpai," he said causing Kise to laugh. Kise looked up at Kasamatsu with adoring eyes. Kasamatsu gave him a look to suggest he was annoyed with Kise’s staring, even though he wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. To have those eyes look his way was a miracle.

Kise reached up one of his hands and cupped Kasamatsu’s face. “It’ll be weird not to see you everyday, to only be able to hear your voice through a phone or computer screen. Things are going to be so different.” Kise didn’t have to say what he was really thinking for Kasamatsu to understand. What if we break up?

"You’ll have to put some effort into coming to see me," Kasamatsu said as he playfully punched Kise in the side. Kise made an overly dramatic shriek of pain and sat up quickly. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes to hide how cold he suddenly was without Kise’s head in his lap.

"I’ll try to visit as often as I can," Kise said with a smile. Kasamatsu felt his heart quicken and his cheeks began to feel hot. Kise saw this and smiled, wide and goofy but happy. Kasamatsu blushed even harder and he punched Kise in the chest, though it wasn’t as strong as usual. Kise grabbed Kasamatsu’s hand and held it against his chest.

"Kise, let go."

"Give me a kiss and I will." Kasamatsu raised his other hand in a fist threateningly.

"I said let go." Kise’s smiled dropped and Kasamatsu pulled his hand back, believing he had won.

"This might be our last kiss," Kise whispered. Kasamatsu turned away from him. Kasamatsu was going away to college to play for a university in Tokyo. He’d been torn when he’d gotten his acceptance letter, only a month after he’d started dating Kise. He’d gotten the college he’d wanted, but he was having to risk the boy he wanted.

Kasamatsu waved Kise over and Kise wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu, holding him tight, as he buried his face in Kasamatsu’s shoulder. Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around Kise, returning the grip tenfold.

Kasamatsu remembered the first time they’d ever kissed. It had been during a festival. They’d already been dating for a little while, strictly holding hands and prolonged hugs to show their affection. Kise’s popularity as a model kept getting him looks during their date from girls and guys alike, and Kasamatsu was getting a headache from glaring at all the admirers. Kise had pulled him behind a game booth where people threw rings on coke bottles for prizes. Kasamatsu had barely had any time to think about what was happening before Kise was kissing him. Kasamatsu remembered the booth owner shouting as a little girl won a prize. He remembered the smell of food all around. But most of all, he remembered Kise’s hands shaking as they held him and that Kise was more beautiful than anything to ever have exist.

How could anyone in their right mind give that up?

"I don’t want you to go," Kise whispered. Kasamatsu drew in a deep breathe.

"I know," was all he said back. Kasamatsu turned his head slightly and Kise was there to meet his lips. Kise grabbed at his face and Kasamatsu felt fingers bite painfully into his skin. Kasamatsu trailed his hands up Kise’s back to his hair, his fingers wrapping themselves around golden locks. Kise, much larger and in possession of much more upper body strength, easily pushed Kasamatsu down, flat on his back against the grass.

Kise pulled back after what felt like far too long and stared down at his boyfriend. Kasamatsu sucked in deep breath after breath, hoping to get air into his lugs. Kise’s face was flushed and his eyes were uncertain, as if he had something else on his mind. It pissed Kasamatsu off.

"If you have somewhere you’d rather be," Kasamatsu said, annoyance plain on his face. Kise looked away from him and Kasamatsu’s jaw set, any mood he’d felt before now gone. Kasamatsu reached up and tried to push Kise off of him. Kise grabbed his hands and attempted to stop Kasamatsu’s struggling. "Dammit, Kise, move!"

"Have sex with me!" Kise shouted back at him, his eyes serious and his cheeks red. Kasamatsu went completely still, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. "Before you go, Kasamatsu, have sex with me."

Kasamatsu had said from the beginning that he would not have sex with Kise. It’s not that he didn’t want to. He’d seen Kise naked many times in the locker room, had memorized every line of his body, the hard edges and the soft curves. He’d thought about Kise naked, open and wanting, often, many times in the darkness of night where no one would ever know. Kasamatsu had forbidden sex between him for the simple fact that he wanted it so much, and he knew that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. He didn’t want Kise to think that sex was the only reason Kasamatsu wanted him, not with so little time left.

"Kise," Kasamatsu whispered his name, sadly yet determined. "I’ve already told you that—"

"No," Kise said, cutting Kasamatsu off. Normally Kise wouldn’t dare cut him off for the fear of Kasamatsu’s retaliation, but Kise wouldn’t let Kasamatsu tell him no again. "Please. I can’t let you move miles away without knowing what it feels like."

Kise leaned over and kissed Kasamatsu, just the simple pressing together of lips. Kise pulled back, muttering “please” one more time into the small space between them. Kasamatsu saw the raw desire and ache in Kise’s eyes and he knew with certainty that he was going to say yes, just this once.

"Come to my house later tonight," Kasamatsu whispered.

"No. I want to do here, now."

"What?" Kasamatsu looked at Kise like he was crazy. They were in a public park, just hidden by a few shrubs. Anyone going to that side of the park would be able to see them.

"I don’t want to give you the opportunity to back out."

"Kise, we can’t possibly do it here. We don’t have the necessary stuff." Kasamatsu’s face heated up as he thought about the fact that they were going to need stuff. Kise blushed too. He got up and walked over to the gym bag he’d dropped beside Kasamatsu’s earlier. He opened it up and pulled out a pack of condoms and, to Kasamatsu’s embarrassment, a bottle of lube.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kasamatsu said. "And why the hell is it in your bag?"

"I got it when we went to visit Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi last month. I knew that they used it so I asked Kurokocchi if he could get me a bottle and it was a very awkward conversation."

"You brought it because you planned on asking me for sex." Kise blushed deeply.

"Well I’ve been wanting this for months," Kise muttered. "Sex is a way for people to show that they love each other." Kasamatsu turned to him with wide eyes. Kise, realizing what he just said, buried his face in his hands. The sight made Kasamatsu crack an embarrassed smile.

"I love you too, Ryouta." Kise smiled, gathered the things in his hands, and walked over to Kasamatsu. He sat down in the grass in front of his boyfriend and met his eyes. They both looked at each other. Both of them knew that they needed to discuss some things before they could actually get to the sex, but they were both too embarrassed to say anything.

"Which would you rather be?" Kasamatsu whispered.

"I had always assumed you would want to top," Kise answered with a shy laugh. Kasamatsu can’t deny that he would like to. It’s what he’d always thought about, being buried within Kise, warm and tight. That being said, if it was Kise who wanted to be buried in him, then he wouldn’t object.

"Do you want me to be?" Kasamatsu asked. Kise bit down on his lip and shook his head really slowly.

"This time, at least." Kasamatsu nodded. "Do you have a preference for how we do it?"

"I want to see your face," Kasamatsu muttered. Kise smiled wider because something about the idea seemed both erotic and romantic. Erotic because it meant they would get to see the pleasure filled faces they both made as lovers. Romantic because they would be the cause.

Kise nodded and grabbed Kasamatsu’s hands, pulling them first to his chest and then lower to his hips. Then Kise grabbed Kasamatsu’s face with his hands. He pulled their foreheads together. “Make love to me, Yukiocchi.”

"That’s even worse than Kasamatsucchi," Kasamatsu said with a laugh. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss to Kise’s lips. "Just Yukio, Ryouta, just Yukio is fine."

The two of them locked eyes one more time before they connected their lips again, this time with the obvious intent for things to go further. Kasamatsu’s hands tightened on Kise’s waist, and his fingertips slipped under his shirt to just graze skin. Kise’s own hands slid from Kasamatsu’s face to his neck then to his hair.

They pulled back a fraction and Kasamatsu was quick to move his lips to Kise’s neck. Kise sucked in a deep breath, his hands tightening in Kasamatsu hair. Kasamatsu, who had been suppressing his hunger for months, didn’t need anymore encouragement as he slipped his hands fully under Kise’s shirt. His fingers slid over warm skin that lay over strong muscles. It wasn’t long before Kasamatsu had Kise’s shirt pushed up to his armpits and his hands had touched every bit of skin on Kise’s torso.

Kasamatsu helped Kise to lay down on his back and Kasamatsu allowed his lips to travel down Kise’s chest. When he got to Kise’s nipples, he licked one before running his tongue over to the other one. Kise let out a low moan when Kasamatsu bit down on one of his nipples. Kasamatsu pulled back.

"You have to be quiet, Ryouta." Kise nodded his head and pulled the fabric of his shirt into his mouth and bit down on it. Kasamatsu couldn’t deny that Kise looked so positively lewd like that and they had still had so much more to do.

Kasamatsu kissed down Kise’s torso, over his sculpted abs and to the hem of his pants. He looked up once at Kise, who was staring at him with cloth in his mouth, lust blown eyes, and a flushed face. Then he reached for Kise’s zipper with his teeth while his hands undid the button. Once he was able to, Kasamatsu slipped Kise’s pants off.

Kise’s cock was straining against his briefs and Kasamatsu knew that Kise was very large, regrettably larger than he was. Kasamatsu mouthed Kise over his underwear and he could hear Kise moaning against the fabric in his mouth. Kise’s moans only got louder as Kasamatsu stripped off his underwear and took Kise’s bare cock into his mouth.

The grass was itchy against Kise’s skin as he thrusted his hips up and down, sliding his cock in and out of Kasamatsu’s mouth. It felt so good and Kasamatsu never stopped him no matter how rough Kise was or how deep he thrusted. He merely continued to move his tongue and swallow when appropriate.

Finally the strain in Kasamatsu’s own pants got to be too much and he slipped Kise’s cock out of his mouth. He unbuttoned his own pants and slipped them down to his knees. Kise eyed Kasamatsu’s cock with desiring eyes and Kasamatsu reached for the lube. He squirted a heavy amount on his dominant hand and looked around once to make sure no one would stumble upon them.

The first finger had Kise’s breath stopping in his throat. The second finger, stretching Kise along with the first, had Kise arching his back and moaning against the back of his hand. When Kasamatsu added the third finger, Kise sucked it in greedily, desiring so much more.

"Yukio, more. More, I want more." Kise wasn’t trying to hide his moans anymore and Kasamatsu let his eagerness show when he pulled out his fingers and hastily put his condom on. He was quick to lube it up and hoist Kise’s hips up a bit. Kasamatsu placed his cock against the taut skin on Kise’s entrance, waited for Kise to beg him again, before he pushed himself inside in one thrust.

Kasamatsu moaned out because it was tighter, warmer, than he’d ever imagined before. Kise wrapped his legs around Kasamatsu, his knees just beneath Kasamatsu’s shoulders and his ankles pressed against his lover’s back. Kasamatsu looked into Kise’s eyes as he ran his hands down Kise’s thighs, over his chest, then back to hold his hips.

Kasamatsu pulled his cock almost out of Kise and then thrusted it back inside, causing Kise to moan and clutch his legs tighter around Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu repeated the motion, both of them moaning as Kasamatsu pressed against Kise’s sweet spot.

Kasamatsu didn’t have many thoughts as he fucked Kise . He thought about the pleasure the most, about how fucking amazing Kise felt. His second thought was that Kise was so beautiful. It was so obvious that Kise’d been chosen to model as flawless as his physical form was. His final thought was that he’d been right all along. He could never stop making love to Kise now that he had started.

Kasamatsu wrapped one hand around Kise’s cock when he felt his own orgasm approaching. Kise kept repeating Kasamatsu’s name over and over again as Kasamatsu stroked him in time with his own thrusts. He didn’t last very long and only seconds after Kasamatsu had grabbed him, Kise was coming all over Kasamatsu’s hand and his chest, a strangled “Yukio" escaping his throat.

Kise’s orgasm had caused him to clench around Kasamatsu, causing his slides in and out of his lover to slow. It increased the pressure Kasamatsu’s cock felt and it was enough to have him coming too. Kasamatsu moaned low in his throat as he continued thrusting sporadically until the apex of his orgasm was over. When his hips finally stopped, he fully pulled out of his lover and lowered Kise’s legs around him to the ground.

They were both breathing heavy and Kasamatsu couldn’t take his eyes off of Kise’s face. Kise looked at him and smiled, wide. Kasamatsu pulled off the used condom and tossed it aside to throw away later. Kise raised one of his hands and Kasamatsu grabbed it, intertwining their fingers together. Kise pulled, causing Kasamatsu to lose his balance and fall on top of Kise. Kise laughed and Kasamatsu punched him in the side.

"I just want to cuddle," Kise said.

"This really isn’t the place," Kasamatsu said as he sat up on his elbow to look down at Kise. He cupped Kise’s face with his free hand. "But why don’t you stay over tonight? I’ll hold you as long as you want."

"I don’t think there’s enough time in the world," Kise said with a sad smile.

Kise ended up staying the night anyway and over the period of seven hours Kasamatsu made love to him and held him painfully tight many times, until the sun shined through the blinds in the room causing Kise to start crying.


End file.
